Rudolph Made Us Love
by Cool Kids Don't Dance
Summary: Edward finally opens his eyes and sees the beautiful wolf-boy in front of him after he and Bella break up. He decides it's time to get a piece of that action ; Takes place after New Moon, but before Eclipse. RATED T for a little mentioning of 'things.'


**Since today is Christmas I decided that I would post a Christmasy story for y'all! Also I got a new computer so I'm excited to post a new story through this one. Okay, so this is my little Christmas one-shot for Jedward. Contains a little Bella/Edward but this is a Jacob/Edward story.**

**Summary: Edward finally opens his eyes and sees the beautiful wolf-boy in front of him after he and Bella break up. He decides it's time to get a piece of that action ;) Takes place after  
><strong>

"Edward."

The pale boy glances up from the novel he was reading. "Bella?"

Bella hugs her long, skinny arms around herself in comfort. "We need to talk."

Edward, finding that Bella was blocking her thoughts from him by singing 'Dominic the Christmas Donkey' in her mind, stared up at his girlfriend. Deep down, he knew that this wasn't going to end well. "Okay. Take a seat and let's talk." He folded the top corner of the page that he was reading and placed the book on his bedside table.

Bella took a seat next to him on the bed. "I don't think this is working."

Edward felt his heart crack. He even faintly heard it. "Why do you think that?"

"Well…because…" Bella fidgeted in her seat and toyed with a loose piece of fabric on the bed. "I kind of like someone else. Love, even."

Edward felt his heart drop. He's never felt this way before. "Who is it, Bella?" When Bella remained silent, he asked again. "_Who is it, Bella?_"

"Seth."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Clearwater?"

Bella nodded sorrowfully. She wished she had never come here. She wished that she could have just stayed at home and watched Christmas programs with her dad, like she did every Christmas. But she knew she had to come. She couldn't lie to Edward.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

Edward turned away from her and didn't say anything. A moment later, she felt Bella's presence vanish.

_This is going the worst Christmas ever_.

The next morning, also known as Christmas Eve, the brokenhearted Cullen boy found himself outside Jacob Black's door.

He hesitantly knocked, afraid of what the boy on the other side of the door might think if he found the vampire sitting on his doorstep accompanied by the snow.

The door swung open and he found Jacob standing there, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Edward was star-struck. He never noticed how…well, _sexy_ the werewolf was. The muscles in his arms were bulging, even though they were barely being stretched. The perfectly tanned skin layered across them was very handsome. Jacob's eyes were dark and very similar to a puppy-dog's; he could probably make the most adorable puppy-dog face ever. They matched well with his cropped jet-black hair. Edward's eyes trailed down to his lips; they were a rosebud-pink and soft-looking and oddly kissable.

"What do you want, bloodsucker?"

"What?" Edward replied slowly, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. "I can't visit you anymore?"

"When have you once visited me?" growled Jacob. "You've spent all your time with Bella."

"Well, I did visit you that one time…"

"What time was that?"

"When you were 'sick,' remember?" (**A.N.: 'Sick' was when Jacob was turning into a werewolf) **Edward smirked at Jacob's now paling face. "We talked for a long time…I thought we were friends, Jacob?"

"We never _were _friends, Cullen."

"I thought we were, especially when I scratched you in that spot that nobody but me knew was very…sensitive."

"No," Jacob replied blankly. "I don't remember that."

"Really?" Edward asked. "Would you like me to demonstrate where it was?"

Jacob shook his head vigorously. "No, I wouldn't." After standing and staring for a moment, Jacob exhaled dramatically. "Fine," he groaned. "Come in."

Edward grinned in triumph and entered the small house. He liked that the little house was warm and cozy and homey. It was comforting. He plopped himself down on the couch in front of the TV, glancing at the TV which was projecting what looked like Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer.

"I didn't know you liked this stuff." Edward admired that Jacob watched the Christmas movies and shows that were meant for younger kids. He thought it was quite adorable.

"Yeah, well, it was the only thing on." The werewolf blushed and scrambled to get his hands on the remote. Before he could change the channel to football or baseball or something more manly, Edward gently snatched the remote from him.

"Let's watch this, okay? I haven't watched it since…well, I haven't watched it."

"Fine. But don't try and lay one of those cheesy pickup lines on me when Clarice tells Rudolph that he's cute. Too many people have tried that and they have all failed." Jacob relaxed slightly next to Edward on the small couch, their thighs pressing together as he did so.

Edward chuckled darkly, causing Jacob to shudder. "No promises."

Jake rolled his eyes at the vampire's cocky attitude but didn't say anything. He wouldn't admit it to Edward or anyone else, but he was starting to have a little fun.

Later on, when they started to enjoy the movie, Jacob and Edward found themselves giggling at the cute, cheesiness of the movie.

Without Jacob knowing, Edward slowly wrapped his arm around the wolf-boy's warm shoulders. Jacob, not snapping back into reality after Edward's actions, slightly snuggled into him. It felt good to lay against something cold when he was always so warm and toasty. After he read Jacob's loud thought, Edward smirked. He was _definitely _going to get a piece of this action.

Edward placed his ice-cold, pale hand upon Jacob's warm, jean-covered knee. Edward stared up at it before shooting a glance at Jacob, who was still intently watching the movie. Slowly, Edward's crept hand up Jacob's leg until it was sitting right on his inner thigh. _That's _when Jacob noticed.

"Umm…" Jacob glanced at the demonic hand, then the demonic Edward. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…" Edward was never at a loss of words. Neither was he ever flustered. But he was both. He was silently thanking God that vampires couldn't blush, because he would have been as red as a cherry if they did. "I'm trying to stay warm, isn't it obvious?"

Jacob squinted at him. "_No_," he replied. "It _looks _like your trying to get something. And we _both _know what that something is."

Edward decided that he would not lose to the sexy dog. _Can dogs even _be _sexy? _He wondered. Taking another glance at Jacob, he answered his own question quite easily. "Well…no…I just wanted to—"

Edward's words were cut off by a pair of lips. _Jacob's lips_. Edward was surprised, and he was almost never surprised, since he could read minds and know every individual person's thoughts and feelings.

Jacob was the first one to pull away, and Edward could feel that he was no longer angry. He was…happy. Kind of. "I've been waiting to do that since the first day I met you," he explained. "I was jealous of you and Bella because I wanted you. I only kissed Bella to make you jealous. I actually didn't want anything to do with her. She's kind of a slut." (**A.N.: Sorry to all those Bella fans! I don't really mean it...**)

Edward chuckled softly. "That's not very nice of you to say."

"But it's the truth." Jacob hesitated before asking, "Are you still with her?"

Edward sighed. "No. She's with that Seth Clearwater now."

"I'm sorry," Jacob murmured.

Edward shook his head. "Don't apologize; it's not your fault. You actually made it better, actually."

Jacob grinned and leaned in to press the vampire's lips to his once again. "I love you, Edward."

Edward smiled widely. "I love you too."

Wrapped around each other, they continued to watch the movie together, until they found that it was incredibly boring and they started to make out.

"You know," Edward began, reeling back from Jacob's swollen lips to see his face. "You're the best Christmas present ever."

And _that_ got him that something he wanted earlier, if you know what I mean.

**So, what do you think? Oh, and, one question: Are you Team Edward or Team Jacob? I know I'm a Team Jacob all the way. Who **_**wouldn't**_** fall for those smexy abs of his? Exactly. **

**Review. Subscribe. Favorite. ILOVEYOU! MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS! **

**~Caroline.**


End file.
